Romantic History
by Lady Kayura
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta settle in for what seems a pretty normal night. Until Bulma spots her favorite movie of all time! Why does she love this movie so? Does watching this movie make Vegeta reveal a secret that was long forgotten even by him?


Wow, so it's been a while since I've been here. I've had this story floating around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy and please review at the end! Us writers love that kinda thing! Just to let you guys know I own nothing of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and/or Dragonball Evolution (but who would want to claim that piece of crap anyway!). Enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

Vegeta walked into the bedroom. It was perfectly clean, except for the neatly folded clothes on the bed. He noticed that they were all his. Vegeta looked around for Bulma. He wondered why she hadn't put them away for him.

Figuring she would come to bed soon, he pulled back the covers and slipped underneath. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's pillow and used it to prop himself up a little more to get a better view of the television. Grabbing the remote from his nightstand, he turned on the TV. Even though he was slightly elevated to see better, the folded clothes were still in his way. Vegeta wiggled his feet under the covers. The stack of clothes fell over to one side.

"Really Vegeta?" Bulma asked with her arms crossed. She was standing in the doorway. Annoyed, but amused. "It was too hard to do this?" she asked as she walked over to the bed, picked up the clothes and put them into a drawer. "I'm not even saying you have to put them in nicely. Just toss them in." Bulma smiled to herself. Vegeta claimed to be a sayian, but he was a lazy as a human male. Maybe all men, no matter what the race or species, were as careless.

"Woman, I am here to train. To protect you and the family when the need arises. I cannot be bothered by such trival matters."

"That is such crap Vegeta!" Bulma laughed. "If you live in this house, you can stand to do something. Even if it's putting away your clothes! Even Trunks has to put away his toys."

Vegeta gave a look of disgust and went back to watching television.

"Maybe I should have taken Paragus up on his offer to become king of a new Planet Vegeta."

"Please. You couldn't live without me. I am the wind beneath your wings, baby." Bulma said as she walked into the bathroom. A short time later, she came out with what she thought were cute pajamas.

"Bulma! What matronly sleepwear! Did your mother pick those out for you?"

Bulma blushed.

"It was two for one sale. Besides, they're comfortable."

"Don't expect me to touch you tonight."

"Huh. I might actually get some sleep tonight... These have just become my favorite pajamas!"

Vegeta mumbled something as Bulma got into bed beside him. Suddenly, his head hit the headboard. Bulma had snatched back her pillow from him.

"What? Just exercising my right of taking what I want, when I want," Bulma said.

"That's my right. Your right is to get me what I want, when I so desire."

Bulma rolled her eyes, got situated and grabbed her book off the nightstand.

Vegeta fluffed up his pillow, folded it in half and tried his best to get comfortable to watch television. There were over 300 channels, there was bound to be something interesting on.

His favorite thing to watch was old-fashioned Earth kung-fu. Humans with their inferior fighting skills managed to make their moves look somewhat decent. On top of that he found the subbed dialouge amusing.

As he was flicking through the channels, his mind set on the kung-fu channel, Vegeta very quickly passed by a movie.

"Oh wait! Wait Vegeta! Go back! That movie!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's that movie!"

"Woman, calm down. I will not go back. I am watching the television set. You are reading that pornographic book."

Bulma hit her face with her hand.

"Vegeta, this is a romance novel." She told him while holding the book up, her index finger saving her place. "It's a very well written story about two lovers... And the sex part... is just a bonus."

"And I stayed on Earth because I have come to respect Krillin. And Goku still being alive is just a bonus."

Bulma laid back down. Vegeta wasn't going to turn back the channel for her. She placed her pink bookmark back into the book, opened up the nightstand drawer, put the book inside and grabbed a remote. She looked back at Vegeta. He was still going through the channels. Why he just didn't press the guide button and page down to the kung-fu channel was beyond her. Maybe he thought that was the lazy way to get to the channel you wanted, she thought as she laughed to herself.

She set the remote to override and typed in the channel of the movie. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed together as he realized something was wrong. He hit the remote into his other hand, tried pushing buttons, but nothing worked. That was when he glanced over at Bulma.

"Vegeta, before you say anything, which by the way, is another good movie," she stopped to get more air. "I love this movie. It's not historically accurate and the acting is a little off, but my mom and I love this movie!"

Vegeta didn't really know how to respond. He looked down at the remote in his hand wondering exactly how-

"Oh that. Just tinkering around with a universal remote to see if I could get it to override the TV remote," Bulma told him. "I got it to work," she said, wiggling the remote in front of Vegeta. Vegeta went to grab it. Bulma held it out away from him, her hand on his chest.

"If you let me watch just a smidgen of it, I swear not to bother you. I'll read my book."

Vegeta wondered why she wanted so badly to watch even a small part of the movie. It wasn't like her mother was dying or anything.

"Fine. But only a minute."

"Great! Now sit with me and watch." Bulma said.

"And now back to your family night movie, "One Night with the King," said the announcer.

The scene opened up to Queen Esther giving a banquet to Haman and her handsome husband, King Xerxes. Trying to prove she is Jewish, she holds up her necklace up to the candlelight. The light enters the single small stone on the chain and from the gem reflects hundreds of Stars of David all around the room.

"Drat! It's the end of the movie!" cried Bulma.

"You better hope it ends soon. Your minute is almost up." Came Vegeta's unwarranted reply.

Bulma shot him a dirty look before going back to the movie and getting teary eyed.

"What? Is something supposed to be happening here?" asked an angry, annoyed Haman.

"The stars! Do you not see the stars?" asked Queen Esther. The poor queen could not tell from King Xerxes' face if he saw what she did. The evil Haman gave a sinister smile. From his point of view, there were no stars. Haman turned to the king.

"A mockery!" cried Haman.

King Xerxes abruptly left the table with his hand over his heart. Leaving behind Haman and Queen Esther. The queen sat down and sagged her shoulders in utter defeat. She wondered how he hadn't seen the stars as she had.

Haman began to sarcastically taunt the queen again as he done all throughout the meal.

"Perhaps, that is not how you hoped it would end," said Haman to the defeated queen. "Imagined you that I would beg?" Haman angrily knocked away his goblet of wine. He stood up from his seat. "Think you I would beg?" he said again. "Beg for my life? Beg like my forefather, Agag, before your Saul? Would you like me to beg for you?" Every word he spoke came dripping with hate and distain.

The tearful Queen Esther would not lift her eyes to meet his. Evil Haman moved closer to her still. The music dramatic and fitting for the scene.

Queen Esther could not help the sadness that came. Crying for her people. She had failed. Haman moved behind her and whispered too closely into her hair.

"Oh... Please my lady. Please Your Highness... Please spare me. Spare me my life. You are a lady of mercy. Spare me-"

"Times up," Vegeta said as he grabbed the remote from her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched as she snatched the remote back.

Her scream could be turned into a new attack to stun the enemy, thought Vegeta to himself. If it worked on him, there's no telling what it could do to an unsuspecting enemy.

It only took a second for Bulma to get back to the movie and for Vegeta to cross his arms.

"SPARE ME MY LIFE!" shouted Haman as he grabbed the queen by her throat and forced her to get up.

The languishing queen still would not meet his gaze.

Vegeta's eyed widened as the character choked the queen.

Haman pulled her close and taunted her more. A hand grabbed Haman violently by his hair and jerked him back. It was King Xerxes!

Bulma squeezed the remote tightly in anticipation. Vegeta's grip tighted on his arms.

"Would he also assault the queen? MY WIFE! While I am in my house?" shouted the king, with his other hand wrapped around Haman's throat.

King Xerxes threw Haman like a rag doll into the arms of a trusted advisor.

"Someone has informed me that gallows stand in Haman's yard, being built, even as we speak. Apparently intented for one... Mordecai the Jew," said the advisor.

Without hestitation, Xerxes commanded that Haman be hanged from his own gallows. Haman was dragged away.

King Xerxes went to his relieved queen.

"What made you come back?" asked the teary queen.

It was then King Xerxes admitted that he saw the stars radiating from the queen's necklace. Queen Esther gave a small laugh, then she and the king shared a true love's kiss.

Bulma gave a romantic sigh as she held the remote tightly to her chest.

"Here you go Vegeta. Watch whatever you want." Bulma gave the remote to Vegeta and laid down. She was happy.

Vegeta finally made it to his king-fu channel. Although his mind was far more engaged with Bulma and her silly obsession with that movie. Vegeta muted the sounded and turned to Bulma.

"Why is it that you adore that movie so much?"

"Huh? Oh... Hmm," she thought as she tapped her finger on her chin. " Well, what girl doesn't love the notion of falling in love with a prince? Of becoming his princess?" She laughed a little. "Who knew I'd end up marrying a prince?"

"So... you like the movie because women, such as yourself, dream of marrying royalty?" asked Vegeta.

"Well... it's not so much marrying royalty as it is marrying someone who is that charming, loves you no matter what. I guess someone who will treat you like royalty."

"No wonder women in your culture are displeased with their life partners. People produce rubbish, such as that movie and inject it into women's heads that that's how love should be." Vegeta reasoned.

Bulma thought to herself for a moment before responding to him.

"Now that we are on the subject: How do you think love should be? I know it's after the fact, I mean we do have Trunks and all... but still. I'd love your take on 'love.'"

He looked up in thought.

"I suppose what we have together is suffice." Vegeta answered as he unmuted the TV.

Bulma smiled. She knew for now, that was the only answer she was going to get. Instead of reading her book, she cuddled up to Vegeta. In the beginning of their relationship, Vegeta would often tense up when Bulma would get close. Now, however, in their years together, he had changed.

Vegeta put out his arm for her as a headrest. Bulma nuzzled into him.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Vegeta I am. Why?"

Quick as a flash, he grabbed Bulma's vacant pillow and stuffed it behind him.

"A prince does not lay on the headboard. He uses the princess's pillow. Or concubine. Whoever he chooses to lay with that night."

Bulma pinched him in his side. Vegeta never even acknowledged he had been hurt.

Bulma was drifting off to sleep when a scene from the kung-fu movie caught her eye again. It seemed as though a prince was in love with a common girl. A servant girl it seemed.

Bulma wrapped her hand around a piece of blanket and used it to rub her nose.

"Vegeta."

No answer.

"Vegeta..."

Still nothing.

"Vegeta..."

This time Bulma reached out for his face.

"Bulma! Blast it all woman! Why do keep interfering with me?"

"Shhh! Quit yelling!" she yelled in a sleepy voice. "I want to know... What would have happened back on your home world."

"What would have happened?" asked Vegeta.

"You know. If I would have been somehow sent to your planet. Could you have married me?"

Vegeta was genuinely surprised.

"I-I... What-if...?" He honestly never thought about his home world. Ever since Trunks was born he rarely thought about Planet Vegeta.

Once she realized she stumped her husband, Bulma sat up.

"Would it have been that bad for them to have an alien queen?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta thought hard. What would have happened if he would have taken Bulma as his wife back then? Assuming of course there was no Frieza to answer to.

"I would have to take a woman of Sayian ancestry. I would not be allowed to take an alien wife. Many third class warriors did. Although, none of them earthling women. If it comforts you, I probably could have made you head courtesan."

"Oh..." Bulma said sadly.

Vegeta sat up. Resting his arms on his knees.

"However, I could have argued that you would not be an alien wife. On the grounds that I have alien blood."

"W-what!"

"Yes. Yes, it is true the more that I think about it. Long ago I had a ancestor who was king. He took two wives. One was Sayian and the other a beautiful alien woman."

"Your people practiced polygamy?" asked a bewildered Bulma. Vegeta had never revealed any of his people's customs before.

"Yes. However, not very many kings and nobles practiced it." He said thoughtlessly. He was still thinking of who this alien bride belonged to.

"Bulma, do you remember how your ancient people carved alien beings on their cave walls?"

"Which group though? Hundreds, if not thousands of old tribes carved their stories on cave walls. Why?"

"I remember my father speaking of Earth. How we used to visit every few years or so. We would take people for slaves. They thought they would meet their gods and so, came willingly."

Bulma began to think. There were so many ancient civilizations!

"Where on Earth did they visit?" Bulma's body had long forgotten about sleep.

"Everywhere. But... one placed in particular. That old king ancestor of mine decided to visit Earth for himself and because of the moon, developed passionate feelings for an earthling woman."

"Was it Mexico? They had the Aztecs and the Mayans. They kept a pretty extensive history record."

"No. It was not Mexico."

Bulma thought again.

"Ancient Egypt? They have a great history. Some people think that aliens built their pyramids... Did you?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma. He remembered who she belonged to.

"We did."

"What! You're telling me that one of the greatest wonders of the world was built by Sayians?"

"Woman, how else did you figure puny earthlings to carry and lift tons of limestone?"

I- I don't know! I figured it was all slave labor!" Bulma was flabbergasted. "But how? And why? I assumed from you and Nappa that you guys didn't work for anyone. And her dad, he must have been pharaoh right?"

"Yes, he was pharaoh. And that old king. He was so in love with this woman, he wanted to take her back to Planet Vegeta. But her father was hesitant. This woman's father wanted something to be built so everyone would know one of his kin resided with the gods. And so one was built."

"But there's like a bunch of them in Egypt. He only built one?"

"When the king and his men finished laboring over the first pyramid. The pharoh said it was not enough. When the Sayian king threatened his life, the pharaoh explained he wanted three pyramids. One to represent the Sayian king, the other for his daughter and the third for their future offspring."

"Smart Pharoh Khufu. That was the pharaoh. He wanted the largest memorials ever to be built so he stroked the king's ego." Bulma said.

"Yes. That is how three pyramids were built." He concluded.

"But wait Vegeta. Egypt has more than three pyramids and you said Sayians made them."

"Apparently, many of the kings men wanted to stay. Some had fathered children, others were as the king and wanted to take earth brides. That Sayian king was more than eager to let them go. He wanted to return to Vegeta to consummate his marriage as quickly as possible. He gave anyone who wanted permission to stay their leave."

"Poor girl," Bulma said after a bout of silence. "He wanted her. So he just took her."

"I'm sure it was more than that. I'm sure her father wanted her to leave with the king as well."

"It must have been hard. For her to leave her customs and family and go to a completely different place."

"What if she was in love? What if she wanted to go?" asked Vegeta. Bulma looked up at him. "Would you have gone, if you were pharaoh's daughter?"

"Maybe..." Bulma said. Truth was, she didn't know if she would have left. "Anyway, so back to the story. This human girl... is an ancestor of yours?"

"Yes. The Sayian king's first wife had one child that died when he was older in war. The human girl had two children. One boy and one girl. The girl left the palace and resided in the mountains with her husband. The boy stayed and grew to become king. Soon it was forgotten that his mother was of alien origin. It must have been easy. Having grown up in the face of sun all her life and her features dark."

"What happened to the first wife?" wondered Bulma out loud.

"No one really knows. Once her son died, it was as if she wanted to be gone along with her son. Our history held no record of her after that, which was strange because the royal family's bloodline was always recorded. The earth woman was regarded as Planet Vegeta's queen after the disappearance of the first.

"Is that the only time your people took an alien as their queen?" she asked as she got back under the covers.

"No, there was one other time that it happened," responded Vegeta.

"Really? When?" Bulma sprang back up.

Vegeta pushed Bulma's hair behind her ear and pulled her chin to him. A small peck of a kiss.

"Years ago, when I first landed here after trying to achieve Super Sayian. Fearlessly you told me I needed to bathe. You looked more beautiful than when you were on Namek. That is why I followed you, that is why I allowed myself shame when I wore that pink shirt."

Bulma seductively smiled and rewarded his admission with more kisses. The kung-fu movie ended with the humble prince marrying the servant girl he fell in love with in the beginning of the film. All troubles behind them and only the bright future to look forward to together.


End file.
